


The Touch of an Angel

by deanstheman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel's First Time, Awkward Castiel, F/M/M, Hesitant Dean, Not Destiel but definitely Destiel-adjacent :), Sexual Content, Threesome, Very eager female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstheman/pseuds/deanstheman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's about to get lucky... then Cas shows up.  Dean ends up getting even luckier. </p>
<p>This is NOT a Destiel fic, though Dean and Cas do share the same woman and well... maybe share a little more than that.  Gets pretty porny as things progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> What tiny sliver of plot there is here suggests this takes place in early season 5 after Cas's failed attempt at getting laid in the brothel but before Sam and Dean reunite.
> 
> This is NOT a Destiel fic, though Dean and Cas do share the same woman and well... maybe share a little more than that. Gets pretty porny as things progress.

**_/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\_ **

"So, you're an angel?" the girl asked Cas, her tone still disbelieving.

"Yes. I am an angel of the lord," Cas repeated calmly for the third time, getting a frustrated eye roll from Dean.

"Really? An angel?"

"Oh my God, Kelly, he's an angel, okay? It doesn't matter how many times you ask him!"

"I thought angels would glow," she breathed, still staring intently at Cas. "And have wings. And wear white."

"I have wings," Cas offered helpfully, his face bearing its usual somber expression.

Dean laughed. "He's inside a human, a vessel," he explained. "Angels have to do that when they come down here to Earth with us mere mortals." He sighed, wishing Cas had never revealed his angelic heritage to Kelly. The clueless angel could have at least waited until Dean had made his move and got laid. Now the blonde object of his lust, and target of three days of hard-core flirting, seemed more interested in the blue-eyed pain-in-the-ass than in doing what he had sweet-talked her into coming back to his motel room for in the first place.

"See, up in Heaven, there's very little cloud seeding going on," Dean continued, deciding if he embarrassed Cas enough, the angel might take the hint and leave. "Why, Cas here's never even kissed a girl."

"You've never kissed a girl?" A suspicious look came over the blonde's face, showing even more disbelief than at the fact that Cas had never locked lips with a girl than at the fact he was an angel to start with.

Cas shifted uncomfortably, lips tightening as he threw an angry glare in Dean's direction.

Dean's grin only widened. "Nope. Steered himself clear of sin and temptation until he took up in old Jimmy here. He did try to get laid once but ... uh...let's just say it didn't work out." The hunter was having entirely too much fun.

"Oh, that's so sad," she said, her hand covering her mouth in seemingly sincere sympathy. Apparently she wasn't finding Castiel's involuntarily intact virtue as great a source of ridicule as Dean was. "You poor baby." She stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the arm of the angel's trench-coat.

"Sad?" Dean scoffed, suddenly not liking the turn the conversation was taking. He'd worked hard to get this lay lined up and no blue-eyed virgin angel was going to cock-block him. "He's a however-many-thousand year-old virgin! Kinda puts a whole new perspective on Steve Carrell!"

Kelly threw a disapproving glance at Dean before turning back to Cas. "I'll kiss you," she offered the angel.

"Hey!" Dean cried in indignation. "You were dirty-talkin' in _my_   ear not five minutes ago."

Cas didn't reply at first but the wrinkle between his brows deepened and he again shifted uncomfortably. His eyes flickered towards the hunter, who looked decidedly unimpressed, before gazing awkwardly at the empty wall. "Uh, that's very kind of you…" he stammered, "...but I don't..."

He was silenced as her lips suddenly locked on his, her fingers curling around his shoulders as she pulled herself up to reach his mouth. Cas froze for an instant, his eyes flickering briefly towards Dean, who was standing behind the girl and throwing his arms in the air in a frustrated gesture of defeat.

Dean watched dumbfounded as the nerdy, naïve angel stole his lay right out from under his nose. _How the hell had that happened?_   She was tilting her head and trying to kiss the fool, her mouth suckling his lips but he was just standing there, frozen stiff, head completely upright. Kelly continued her attempt to spark a reaction from the angel, ignoring Dean's dismayed cry of "Hey!" but it seemed to Dean that Cas had no clue what to do.

Dean groaned his irritation. _What a waste of a gorgeous body and an amazing rack!_ The hunter had been looking forward to this much-needed lay. Kelly's father had been a hunter so she was familiar with the supernatural and had been helping him track down a vengeful spirit in her home town of Podunk, Somewhere. She had been spurning Dean's advances the whole time until tonight, after he had ganked the spirit, when she had finally shown some interest in expressing her appreciation. Things had been looking promising until Cas had Star-Trek'd his way into the middle of the motel room with her standing right there. Pretty hard to top that entrance, even if your name was Dean Winchester.

She finally pulled away, a pouty look on her face that just made Dean groan even more. _What a waste of those luscious lips too!_   he thought, growing more annoyed at Cas with every passing second.

Cas had that look of intense concentration on his face, the one he usually got when he was trying to figure Dean out, and he stared intently at the girl for a brief moment. Then, without warning, he moved forward, his hands sliding to the curve of Kelly's waist and walking her two steps backwards to press her back up against the motel wall. He moved in close and locked his lips on hers, this time tilting his head appropriately to get the desired angle.

Dean was as stunned as Kelly appeared to be and was at a loss for words at the unexpected actions of the seemingly shy angel. He did notice, however, that Cas was moving his mouth over hers and was clearly slipping her the tongue this time. At first she simply splayed her hands against the wall in surprise but within seconds, Dean could see her returning the kiss with increased vigor, her hands reaching forward to clasp the folds of the trench coat and soft, smothered moans escaping her lips.

Dean didn't know what to think. Part of him wanted to yank the angel off her and deck him since it was very poor etiquette to snake your buddy's girl. Another part of him wanted to be the bigger man and let Cas have his way since the angel definitely needed to get laid more than Dean did. And yet another part, a small part he wasn't really acknowledging just yet, was vaguely turned on by the intensity of Kelly's reaction and was perfectly content to stand here and watch the pair.

Cas suddenly pulled his head away and stepped back as swiftly as he had entered the kiss. He cocked his head sideways in a look of contemplation for a brief instant before speaking directly to the blonde, who was still pressing herself against the wall, panting and looking completely bewildered. "Thank-you," Cas said simply with a polite nod. "That was…pleasant."

Dean let out a loud snort, his shoulders starting to shake with laughter. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly turned on Kelly looked, however, her chest heaving and her eyes practically hooding as she stared at the angel, who had turned his attention back to Dean. The hunter decided he would definitely be using her current state of horniness to his advantage as soon as he got Cas to leave.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, adopting his 'perturbed' look.

"Nothing," Dean decided to play nice. The guy was a virgin, for crying out loud. He couldn't blame him for sampling what was offered, even if the wares had initially been Dean's. "Glad we could be of service to you," he joked. "Now if you don't mind, the lady and I were in the middle of something."

Cas gave him a blank look and Dean jerked his head towards the door, hoping the angel would take the not-so-subtle hint and leave.

Finally Cas's eyes widened with realization and he cleared his throat. "Uh, yes," he stammered. "I must be going."

"No, wait," Kelly breathed, pushing herself off the wall and grabbing Cas by the forearm. "Why don't you stick around?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Dean protested, waggling an index finger in the air to show his disapproval. "Cas here wasn't invited," he said directly to the blonde.

Kelly stepped past Cas and sidled up to the hunter, sliding her hands around to the back of his neck. She pressed her body against his as she pulled him into a kiss. Dean was acutely aware of the fact that Cas was standing a few feet away but _damn, those lips were nice_. So full and so damn kissable. Her tongue worked its way quickly along his lower lip before maneuvering its way inside. It didn't take Dean long to respond and he planted his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to grind against him.

By the time his tongue was thrusting its way into her mouth, his hand was waving behind her at Cas, demanding the angel make a quick exit. Kelly must have noticed for she pried her mouth away from Dean's with a disapproving moan. "Un-uh," she muttered through heavy breaths. "He stays."

Dean was about to argue but a slender hand started rubbing the front of his jeans and his protests were swallowed in a breathy "Guh."

"I want him to stay," the blonde whispered in his ear, her hand quickly working him into a fully hard state. "Just for a few minutes. I just want him to watch while I suck you off."

Her breath was hot on his neck and her hand was causing him to press painfully against his buttonfly jeans. He was still wishing Cas would just get the fuck lost, however, and was about to say as much but then she added "If _he_   leaves, _I_   leave," so Dean bit his tongue.

"Just a few minutes?" he murmured back, his hands reaching round to grab her ass.

She smirked victoriously and planted her mouth firmly back on his. Dean pulled her back against him hard and returned the kiss with increased vigor.

Cas cleared his throat uncomfortably from where he stood behind the kissing pair. "I should go," he stammered.

"Just stick around for a minute, Cas," Dean said, hardly believing the words were coming from his mouth.

Cas didn't reply but simply shuffled his feet, looking extremely flustered. Of course, Dean noticed with amusement, the angel wasn't leaving. He wasn't exactly zapping his intrusive ass out of the room.

Kelly pulled away from Dean and reached back towards Castiel, tapping him on the sleeve of his trench coat. "Sit on the bed," she ordered, pointing to the bed the farthest from the door. Cas was sitting down before she even finished the sentence, his back rigid and his hands perched stiffly on his knees. The blonde turned back to Dean with a pleased smile.

"Let's show Mr. Chastity how it's done, huh?" she offered, licking her lips and pushing Dean backwards towards the other bed.

Part of Dean was screaming 'awkward!' but the painful bulge in his pants was screaming even louder and he allowed her to walk him backwards, sitting down on the edge of the bed when he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress. She kept pushing until he was lying down flat and she climbed over him, leaning forward and once again pressing her lips against his.

He slid his tongue into her mouth hungrily; reaching up to fist his fingers in the back of her blonde locks and pull her closer until she was grinding her hips on top of his. She let out a moan and her hand traced its way across his chest, down to the hem of his t-shirt. She slid the fabric up past his nipples and shifted herself downward, planting a trail of wet kisses across his chest and down the line of his well-sculpted abs. Dean let out an involuntary groan when she reached the hem of his jeans and her fingers deftly released his belt from its buckle.

He raised his hips off the bed to allow her to pull his jeans and boxer-briefs down past his knees. When she slid her hands back up his thighs and wriggled her body in between his knees, however, he sat up. She gave him a surprised look but he just smirked at her. Still acutely aware of Cas sitting four feet away from them on the edge of the other bed, he avoided eye contact with the angel and decided to give him something to look at other than his now-exposed junk. The hunter reached forward and cupped one hand around one of Kelly's ample and – _goddamn, that's so firm!_ – breasts while the other hand worked loose the buttons of her blouse.

He slid the blouse off her shoulders onto the floor and pulled her in for a kiss while he skillfully unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. His rough hands automatically moved towards her now bare breasts and he worked the nipples hard with his thumbs and forefingers as he dipped down to suckle on her neck. She tipped her head back and arched her chest towards him, letting out a loud "ohhhhhh."

He continued enjoying the sounds of her pleasure for a brief moment before pulling away again, his hand caressing her cheek as he lay back down on the bed with a lusty grin. She took the hint and within seconds, had her hand wrapped firmly around the base of his impressive erection. She flicked her tongue around the head a few times before her plush lips parted widely and she sank her wet warmth down his entire length. Her hand followed her mouth back up and both began to rise and fall with increasing speed. She elicited a needy groan from Dean every time she rubbed her thumb over his sensitive tip, following it with her tongue and licking off the precum before she sank back down on him. His breath began to quicken and he could feel himself getting close as she sucked and rubbed relentlessly. One hand was clasped in her hair, unnecessarily urging her head up and down his shaft and his other hand fisted in the bedspread next to him.

Just before he reached the brink, she stopped abruptly, lifting her head to look up at him. "Not yet," she said, her voice husky. "It's his turn." She turned around and shuffled on her knees over to the adjacent bed where Cas was sitting stiffly, looking like he was having trouble breathing.

"Stay there," she commanded over her shoulder to Dean, who was sitting up, his disbelief leaving him at a total loss for words.

She had reached the terrified looking angel and was trying to push the trench coat off his overly-rigid shoulders without any help from him. As she struggled with the coat, Dean finally found his tongue.

"I thought he was just watching!" the hunter griped as he tried to catch his breath. His hand had automatically wrapped itself around his erection the moment her wet heat had pulled away, but he didn't want to have to finish himself off, not when there was a smoking hot blonde with magic lips three feet from him.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she assured Dean without turning to look at him. She hissed with pleasure when she successfully separated Cas from the trench coat and made quick work of the already-loose tie. She unbuttoned the shirt buttons and pulled it open before leaning in and kissing the angel on the mouth. Unfortunately, Cas seemed to have reverted back to the shy, completely inexperienced man she had first tried to kiss.

Dean huffed loudly and began to stroke his cock slowly, determined to stay hard but not cum until she was focusing back on him. He didn't need to avoid eye contact with Cas because Cas was doing that enough for the both of them, his blue eyes fixating at various empty spots around the room, anywhere but on the girl trying to stick her tongue in his mouth.

Dean almost chuckled when she gave up on the kissing and instead went for the angel's slacks, unbuttoning them with lightening speed and sliding her hand in to scoop out Cas's dick. Dean pretended not to notice that for his not-so-big stature, radio ad salesman Jimmy Novak was surprisingly well-endowed, his semi-hard erection getting a pleased gasp from Kelly.

On her knees on the floor in front of the angel, Dean couldn't help but ogle the shapely ass in the perfectly tight jeans swaying in front of him. The blonde dipped her head into Cas's lap and within seconds, the virgin's blue eyes shot wide open and a strangled grunt escaped his lips. Kelly started sucking noisily, her head bobbing up and down just as it had on Dean just seconds ago. Cas leaned back with a loud groan, his fingers making fists in the discarded trench coat behind him.

Dean was squirming with need and realized there was no way he was gonna sit on the sidelines yanking his own meat while there was a beautiful, willing piece of ass waving itself in his face. Cas or no Cas, he pushed himself off the bed, jerking his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off and dropping to his knees behind Kelly.

She let out a smothered moan and her body jerked backwards when he ran his hands up the curve of her ass and slid around to undo her zipper. With practiced ease, he had her jeans undone in seconds. Kelly never stopped sucking Cas but she wriggled her hips at Dean in an effort to help him slide her jeans and panties down her thighs. Dean groaned at the sight of the exposed velvety flesh of her ass and pressed a gentle kiss on each cheek before sliding his middle finger down the crack and in between her legs.

Her head lifted into the air and she cried out in her surprised pleasure. "Oh yes, Dean!" He slipped his finger between her lips, gliding it back and forth across her opening and groaned with pleasure at how wet she was already. "Oh Dean! Fuck that feels so good!"

She had replaced her mouth with her hand on Cas's cock when she had pulled off to cry out. Even though Dean was avoiding looking directly at the angel over Kelly's back, he could see his fingered ministrations were causing her to pump the shaft in her hand furiously as her breath quickened. Cas grunted loudly in reaction and his fists clenched even harder into the beige fabric beneath him.

Surprisingly, Dean found her moans mingled with Cas's grunts and the squelching sound of her hand pumping the angel's slick length kind of erotic. He bent his finger at the second knuckle and pushed it deep into her wet heat, using his index finger to work her swelling nub at the same time. She gasped and let out a squeal, thrusting her hips backwards and jerking Cas off madly.

"Oh Dean!" she cried again and Dean couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. She was going to be a screamer. Dean loved a screamer.

He was about to slide a third finger in when Cas's panting was suddenly broken by a deep, hoarse cry from the back of the angel's throat. "Dean!" the angel rasped.

The hunter froze and his breath hitched into a choking cough, his fingers retreating quickly from their warm position between Kelly's legs in the extreme awkwardness of hearing Cas calling out his name in lustful bliss.

"Dude!" he rebuked, rocking back on his haunches with a fast exhale. "When a girl's doing that to you, you're supposed to call out _her_   name, not mine!"

Kelly still had her hand wrapped around Cas's erection but Dean could see her shoulders shaking in laughter and she giggled out loud. Cas looked up at him, making eye contact with the hunter for the first time since things had become heated.

The angel gave him a sheepish look. "Oh, sorry, uh…" He looked down at the blonde with a blank look. "Uhhh…."

Kelly looked up at him expectedly. "Go ahead angel," she coaxed. "Call out my name." She glided her hand up his shaft again and leaned forward to give the slit a flick of her tongue.

"Uhhh…uhhhh…"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked back up at a flustered Cas. "It's _Kelly_ ," she snipped, clearly offended. She let go of his erection and sat up straight.

"Oh, yes, right. Kelly," Cas nodded quickly.

Dean was trying to hold it in but a snicker escaped as he watched Cas squirm. The angel gave him a traitorous look before turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Kelly," Cas said slowly and politely, staring at her with wide-eyed innocence. "Could you please continue what you were doing?"

Dean's snicker turned into a hearty chuckle when Kelly's jaw dropped at Cas's unintentional cheekiness and she turned her back to the angel with a huff. "Just for that," she said over her shoulder, "it's Dean's turn again."

Dean grinned as she urged him backwards onto the bed again, gesturing for him to keep going until he was sitting up against the headboard. He watched with anticipation as she wriggled all the way out of her jeans and panties and crawled over to him. She lifted his shirt off over his head so they were both fully naked and wasted no time in working her tongue rapidly over his still erect cock to make it slick, sinking her lips around it with a moan.

A deep grumble of pleasure erupted from the hunter as he fisted his hands in her hair and urged her to take him deeper. He closed his eyes to drink in the sensations of her mouth sliding and sucking its way up and down his full length and let out an involuntary groan. Having forgotten Cas was even there, he was slightly startled when he opened them to find the angel sitting on the edge of the adjacent bed and staring over at them with a dejected look on his face.

A particularly delightful flick of her tongue over his slit made him toss aside any reservations about having Cas present and any thoughts of putting a stop to this. So what if the angel was there? Dean glanced down at the golden locks bobbing up and down in his lap. He was super horny and Kelly was ripe and willing - _and_ _good God she was good with her tongue -_ and as long as he didn't have to suck face with Cas, he was fairly certain he was going to have one hell of a good time tonight. Fuck it. _Stop acting like a prude and help a friend out_ , he told himself. At least the virgin would be learning from the master.

He looked up again to find Cas's blue eyes trained on the rise and fall of Kelly's head, his hand wrapped feebly around his own cock. Dean lifted a hand over the girls' back and pointed to her ass, gesturing for Cas to make a move.

Cas gave him a squinted look of confusion before Dean saw realization sink in. The angel hesitantly pushed himself off the other bed and knelt on the mattress behind the blonde, placing his hands gingerly on her ass. Dean suppressed a laugh, feeling too good from the head he was getting to still want to humiliate the poor bastard. He turned his hand upwards, curling all but two fingers in and moved them back and forth in the air, trying to demonstrate to the angel what his next move should be.

Cas seemed to appreciate the instruction for he gave Dean a grateful nod before sliding his own two fingers between Kelly's legs as shown. Dean gasped as her lips tightened around him in reaction to whatever Cas was doing and a hot, raspy moan was breathed onto his balls. Her hands clamped against the hunter's thighs, fingers curling and nails digging into his taut flesh. Dean watched Cas's hand start to pump back and forth and groaned loudly when Kelly started moaning as she pushed her mouth up and down his shaft, loosening her jaw to take him in deeper and tightening it as she rose to graze her teeth up his full length, sending spasms of pleasure right into Dean's abdomen.

He felt his muscles start to tighten and his breath was coming out in the heavy pants of anticipated climax when she again stopped suddenly, lifting her head out of his lap. A wisp of cool air caressed hit his wet cock and he grunted his extreme disapproval as he felt his orgasm subsiding before it had been allowed to manifest.

"Not again," he growled, getting annoyed at being abandoned a second time.

"Un-uh, Baby," she grinned up at him while at the same time thrusting her hips backwards onto Cas's fingers. "There's **…**...ohhhh yessss, that feels so fucking good **…...** there's better ways to go."

Dean quirked an eager eyebrow at her. "What do you have in mind?" he ventured.

She hissed with reluctance as she pulled her ass away from Cas and his fingers slid out of her with a sucking sound but smiled as she lifted herself upwards to straddle Dean.

"Wanna show Angelboy how it's really done?" she breathed, gliding her wet opening up his thigh.

Dean moaned his approval as he grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him, his throbbing cock feeling the intense heat of her opening as it glided along its length. "You read my mind," he replied, his voice husky with need.

Without waiting for approval or working her open with any more foreplay, he lifted her up by the hips and yanked her back down as he thrusted upwards, plunging himself deep inside her. She screamed a blissfully pained scream at the intrusion and her fingers curled tightly around the headboard behind him as she arched her back in pleasure. He felt his size pressing against her tight walls and let her adjust for a few seconds before hoisting her slowly back up. He swirled her hips a little when she was at the head, allowing his tip to brush past her clit before pulling her back down onto his cock. He repeated the maneuver a few more times, delighting in her breathless squeals and cries of encouragement.

"Oh, God yes, fuck…yes…oh God, fuck me…"

Her cries got louder and more intense and he picked up the pace, slamming her hips back down onto him harder and harder and pumping his cock into her faster and faster as she screamed. "Oh fuck!...don't stop, don't stop….fuck! Dean!" She shook the headboard behind him as she bounced up and down on him with wild abandon, her ample breasts bobbing rhythmically in Dean's face when she arched her chest further towards him in a mad frenzy of passion. He could tell she was nearing an orgasm when her cries became little more than desperate squeals as he kept pumping furiously in and out of her. He felt her thighs tighten and she grabbed onto his bare shoulders as she finally found release, throwing her head back and quivering as hot juices spilled all around his cock and trickled down past his balls. She clung to him tightly and let out a long, drawn out moan and he slowed his thrusting, letting her savor the sensations he knew were coursing through her every nerve ending.

He was pleased she had cum, but Dean was still hard as hell and rocking her gently back and forth on his cock as she came down from her climax was suddenly not enough for the hunter. He pushed her hips backwards and she whimpered as he slipped out of her wet warmth. She opened her eyes to look at him and he leaned forward to give her a hard kiss. He pushed her up, lifting his knees slightly to indicate he wanted her to get off. When she obliged and raised herself up, he slapped her ass and spun his finger in the air.

"Turn around," he ordered huskily, pushing himself up onto his knees. Still panting, she obeyed, spinning and dropping to all fours on the bed in front of him. Dean instinctively reached forward to fondle her perfectly round ass as it was offered to him but gasped when he caught sight of Cas.

_Shit_ , _he had forgotten the angel was even there_.

Cas was kneeling on the bed only three feet away, sitting back on his feet and breathing heavily as he pumped his own cock slowly. His trousers were gone, his shirt was still wide open, and eyes were hooded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetness," Kelly gushed when she turned and saw him. "We got a bit carried away there," she apologized as she reached out to stroke his thigh.

Dean decided this time Cas could wait his turn. His dick was still so hard it ached and Kelly was practically waving that tight, wet pussy in his face. He shuffled forward and grabbed her by the hips, urging her back towards his straining hard-on.

"Come closer, why don't ya?" Kelly beckoned to the angel. "I can still take care of you."

Cas shuffled forward and Kelly grasped his dick just as Dean pushed himself into her from behind. She moaned loudly as Dean began to pump himself in and out and her attempt to wrap her lips around Cas's erection was quickly abandoned. Instead she settled for giving the angel a hand job with the occasional swipe of her tongue over his tip. Dean picked up the pace and started to wrench her hips back towards him every time he plunged inside. Her ecstatic cries and the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin as were bringing him closer to the edge and he let out a loud, primal groan.

Kelly finally let go of Cas's cock and instead grasped his thighs tightly, digging her fingernails into his milky-white flesh and breathing short, raspy pants as Dean pounded his last few strokes into her. Dean reached his breaking point at the same instant she did and they came together, rocking forward towards Cas as their orgasms hit. The hunter thrust himself all the way inside when he exploded, his fingers pressing into her curvy hips as she tightened and twitched around him, moaning loudly.

He remained inside her and leaned forward to press his chest against her back for a few seconds as they both panted heavily. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the quiver that went through her body at the withdrawal. Rocking back on his heels, he was suddenly acutely aware that Cas was still there, looking at them both with a bewildered and decidedly hungry expression.

Kelly must have noticed it also for she chuckled as she sat up. Though she was still breathing heavily, she smiled at him. "Oh dear God," she moaned. "You boys are gonna be the death of me." She reached forward and cupped Cas's cheek as she planted a soft kiss on his puckered lips. "Okay, Angelface," she said. "You can have your turn now."

Dean cleared his throat and moved to get off the bed. "Well, that's my cue to leave," he said, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Usually he stayed for round two but this was getting way beyond weird.

Kelly turned towards him and raised her hand in the air. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "You stay put!" Dean gave her a questioning look and she continued, sounding a bit sheepish. "He's an _angel_ ," she whispered, as if Cas couldn't hear her from where he was sitting right behind her. "I'd feel better of you stayed."

Dean rolled his eyes but sat back down, leaning with his back against the headboard again and cringing at how awkward he was sure this was going to be. Kelly smiled at him before turning away and lying down on her back with her head in his lap. "I think missionary style sounds appropriate for an angel, don't you?" she asked, though Dean wasn't sure whether she was addressing him or Cas. She reached up behind her and took the hunter's hands, pulling them forward and pressing them over her breasts. Dean didn't need to be told what she wanted as his hands instinctively started massaging their firm roundness, his thumb and forefinger twisting her nipples until both were hard and upright. She let out a pleased moan and let her knees fall apart, displaying her swollen, dripping center to Cas.

Cas stared down at it in wide-eyed wonder and didn't waste any time in guiding his rock-hard cock towards it's intense heat. He lined himself up and pushed inside slowly, groaning loudly the entire time.

"Ohhh, sweet Lucifer!" he hissed when he was hilt deep. His eyes were closed but he opened them abruptly. "I mean, Kelly," he corrected quickly, ignoring Dean's chuckle. He pulled himself back out and thrust back in a few more times, each time faster and harder than the last. The blonde started to pant and cry out, which only seemed to make Cas pick up the pace even more. She reached her hands up behind her, clasping Dean's thighs and crying out louder.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" she wailed. "Fuck me harder! Harder!"

Cas took the instruction quite literally because he began slamming his hips down between hers, his hands planted on the bed by her slick thighs. Dean swallowed and felt his own cock twitch with renewed interest as her head was pushed against it every time Cas rammed himself inside her. He was still fondling her breasts and his actions became rougher and needier as the sounds and smells of sex intensified.

Cas was grunting and moaning every time he plunged his cock into her heat and Kelly lifted her legs in the air to give him a better angle, her knees spreading farther apart and her cries taking on a pleading tone, begging for more. Dean saw that Cas was oblivious to the girl's action and wasn't grabbing her ankles as he should so, breathing hard with his own renewed lust and need, he moved his hands from Kelly's breasts to hook them just below her knees, pulling them back towards him to open her up more for Cas. She screamed a full on scream the first plunge the angel took in the new position and Cas moaned loudly in reaction. Dean couldn't help but release a gasp of his own, surprisingly finding himself incredibly turned on by the watching the pair, feeling the blonde jolt against him with every thrust of the angel's hips.

And dear God, were the angel's hips ever thrusting! Cas was soon slamming himself into the girl so hard the entire bed was shaking. Dean's cock was now fully hard again and the fleeting thought that he was going to be really embarrassed about this later on passed through his mind before it was wiped out with a wave of overwhelming sensation that seemed to pass into his body through Kelly's. He cried out in unexpected ecstasy, his hands pulling Kelly's knees closer towards him as her soft, blonde locks caressed his balls and his aching hard-on rubbed past her neck and ear every time Cas fucked into her. She must have heard Dean between her own desperate screams because she turned her head sideways and managed to give his length a few strokes with her tongue before the angel picked up the pace even further.

Cas was pumping her so hard now Dean thought he might literally be trying to break her in half. The former virgin was panting wildly as his hips rocked back and forth, the sound of his skin slapping hers getting louder and louder as he thrust himself in harder and harder. Her back was arching upwards and her screams were wordless and desperate as she dug her nails into Dean's thighs. Dean didn't understand how or what he was feeling, but it was almost as if an ethereal vibration was sweeping through him, lighting up his every nerve ending and making his whole body feel as if every part of it was about to cum. Kelly was obviously feeling the same thing because she was screaming like Dean had never heard a girl scream before, her voice the very definition of lust and need and pure ecstasy. Cas too was crying out and Dean's voice soon joined in as the trio found release.

Kelly went first, her back arching high in the air as Dean let go of her knees to pump his own cock. Her entire body was jerking and twitching but Cas kept right on fucking her, ramming his hips at her so hard she was pounding Dean violently into the wooden headboard. She was still bucking her hips towards Cas when he reached his orgasm, his blue eyes widening and his body going rigid as he cried out in his angel voice so powerfully that the dresser mirror at the back of the room shattered. Dean hit a climax unlike anything he'd ever felt before as he exploded onto Kelly's shoulder, stunned by the sight of Cas before him. A pair of huge, shadowy, black wings were spread out behind the angel, filling the room as he sank his cock one last time into Kelly and shuddered, his head tipped back in gratification. Dean was certain the entire bed shook with him but he had to admit, he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't at this point because his entire body was reeling from what was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had – and he hadn't even been part of the fucking!

Dean felt Kelly sink onto him when she finished, her muscles seeming to give out and her body collapsing where it lay in his lap as she moaned through strangled breaths of air. He, too, felt drained as he slumped against the headboard behind him, his chest heaving in the best kind of exertion. Cas rocked back on his haunches, beads of sweat glistening on his bare chest, his eyes still wide and his mouth hanging open. Dean looked down at the blonde.

"Kel, you okay?" he panted, genuinely concerned.

"Oh dear God yes," she replied breathlessly, a definite smile forming on her lips.

Dean chuckled, surprised to find he was no longer feeling awkward to be buck naked just three feet from a mostly naked Cas, the only thing between them a naked and sated girl. He looked up to see the angel peeling his sweat-soaked shirt off and tossing it to the floor next to the bed. Correction, make that a fully naked Cas.

"What the hell was that, Cas?" he asked finally, still tingling from the sensation that had swept through him and still unable to move.

Cas shook his head and gave him a slight shrug. "So that's sex," he said in his deep, gravelly voice. "I should have done that a long time ago."

Dean and Kelly both broke into laughter, their breathing still coming in heavy pants.

Cas quirked his head sideways, frowning slightly to indicate he was fairly certain they were laughing at him. He looked down at Kelly, who was still lying with her legs splayed over Cas's thighs and her head in Dean's lap. "Thank-you, Kelly," he said earnestly, earning himself another chuckle from the humans. "Could I try it from behind, like Dean did earlier?"

Kelly's eyes shot open. "What?" she gasped. "Now?"

Cas nodded, an eager and almost boyish look on his face.

"Oh God, sweetie, I just don't think I can…" she apologized. "I'm sorry."

Cas looked crestfallen and his shoulders slumped slightly as he reached his hand out to graze against her thigh. Dean could have sworn he felt a surge of what could only be described as lust flow from Cas's touch through her and into him, reawakening every nerve ending in his body. He groaned in disbelief just as Kelly sucked in a gulp of air and arched her back up towards the angel.

"Oh God!" she cried out, her drained energy seemingly replenishing itself instantly. Dean too could feel a tingle resonating through him and his limp muscles suddenly bristled with renewed need.

All of his muscles. Dean was barely aware he was gawking as he stared down at his own rock-hard cock. He usually didn't pop back up that quickly. "Shit, Cas," he murmured, realizing he was once again horny as Hell.

Kelly was lifting herself out of his lap and turning around on her hands and knees to face him. Dean watched Cas's face light up like a civilian kid at Christmas time as the blonde's tantalizing ass was offered to him, wriggling in its anticipation. A brief thought flashed through Dean's mind that he should be making a graceful exit at this point but he just couldn't move. He knew that if he was touching Kelly, then whatever that feeling was that had ripped through him would continue to do so. His cock was throbbing painfully again and he wasn't even touching it. This felt insanely good and he had no intention of missing out, even if it did mean being a third wheel while Cas fucked a girl right over top of him.

So he shifted himself forward and crushed his lips against Kelly's. She returned the kiss hungrily, her hands wrapping around his neck as she released a moan into his mouth. Dean was vaguely aware of Cas moving behind her but he and Kelly both cried out in surprise when the angel grabbed the girl's hips and thrust himself inside her. Cas's hips began pumping and Kelly clung to Dean as the sensations once again started to spread through him. Within seconds, the blonde was once again screaming and her chest was slamming into Dean's as Cas rammed his cock into her from behind in a fast, hard rhythm. All three were panting and the grunting of both men was being smothered by the girl's desperate wails for mercy. Dean wrapped his arms around Kelly and buried his face in her neck, realizing the more physical contact he had with her, the more vivid the erotic tingling became. She bit down into Dean's shoulder and fought for breath as Cas kept relentlessly fucking her, his thrusts now brutally hard and rough and driving both her and Dean into the abused headboard.

Dean could feel her breasts brushing past his fully erect cock and felt like he was about to explode even though it was barely being touched. He felt Kelly's entire body begin to shudder and spasm and knew she was having her fourth orgasm of the night. Cas followed closely behind and once again, the entire bed seemed to shake. Cas's upright form was suddenly silhouetted in the flickering lights of the room to show a giant and majestic set of shadowy wings unfurling behind him in a jerky, erotic manner. Dean was about to reach his hand under Kelly's quivering body to pump himself into release when Cas reached out and clasped his shoulder.

The effect was instantaneous and unbelievable. Dean felt his orgasm rip through him like a tidal wave, tightening every muscle he had as his entire body heaved and surged with the most incredible feeling of sexual release he could have ever imagined. Every cell and neuron in his body felt like it was quivering on its own and he couldn't help but tilt his head back and cry out loudly, "Shit! Cas!" as his seed shot out of him, smearing on Kelly's breasts as she collapsed down on top of him.

Cas let out a long, drawn out moan of complete satisfaction as he dropped to the bed next to Dean and Kelly, lying sprawled on his back with his chest rising and falling heavily. Kelly pushed herself up from Dean and flipped over onto her back between the two naked men, still panting too rapidly for words. Dean's entire body was feeling deliriously fulfilled and sated and he slid down the headboard to lie prone on the mattress also. The three lay silently for a few minutes, the only sound in the room their harsh panting and the occasional soft moan.

It was Cas who spoke first. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" A sudden awareness of the awkward situation hit the hunter.

"I thought you were supposed to call out Kelly's name," Cas said innocently. "Why then did you call out mine?"

**/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\\-/\\\/\\\/\\\**


End file.
